based on new moon Coping
by tinkerbell 662
Summary: this is based on new moon as if Edward did't come back. What would Bella do how would she cope. This has alot to do with the warewolves. See how bells copes and how the jacob bella relationship turns out.
1. Chapter 1

Bellas pov

It has been almost a whole year since Ed arghmy stomach i mean deep breath they left. I am such a mess but i have made a packed with myself that its going to be a fresh start starting today since today is September the 13th and today was the date last year where things started to go wrong and i had promised myself this year would be different. New age, new start, new me completely. I just had to keep telling myself that.

I looked at the clock it said ten to eight i had to start heading down to la push soon other wise i would be late. My best friend Jacob and his pack had organised a nineteenth birthday party for me which i wasn't to keen on but they had been good to me i couldn't just through it in their face could i and anyway i thought this would be the beat place to start the new me.

When i arrived it looked as if the party had already started it was at Kim's house Jared's girlfriend well much more then that she was his imprint. I parked my truck along the road outside the house and started climbing throughthe crowds the whole front yard was covered with people none i new. When i got in to the house it was just as full having to squeeze past people until i sure someone i new and literally through myself in their direction.

"Hi" i said, pantingout of breath.

"Hi Bells at last we've been waiting for you" Kim said, smiling she was my best girlie friend i had. "Bella by the way you look really nice" she said, looking my outfit up and down and i new why i never wore anything like this and Ed argh my stomach i mean he would not approve. I was wearing tight denim hot pants which barleycovered anything and a cream silk night top with black lace but it didn't look like a night top. I was starting to feel a little self conscious now realising that my top was slightly sea-through. New me new Bella this is what new Bella's like.

Me and Kim started dancing and having a few drinks i had to keep reminding myself of my little pack but it was okay i was okay. The continued like that me dancing with nearly everyone Jacob, Sam and loads of other people. I also had a few comments about my outfit people saying it really suited and really didn't look like me but i liked it not having to think about Ed argh my stomach i grabbed on tight as the pain shoot through me crippling me. Stupid Bella i thought panting making my way outside for some fresh air. That's when i saw Collin and Brady who where in Jacobs pack.

"Hi" i said, making my way over to the wall they where both perched on having a cig and chatting away to one another.

"Oh hi Bell's WOW Bella you look amazing" Collin said, with his jaw still hanging open it made me giggle a little i have never had that impression on guys before.

"Bell's you look so so hot" Brandy said, while keeping his eyes locked on my body.

"So Bella's what you up to? Do you want to stay out hear with us." Collin asked, his face look pleading with his eyes. I thought straight away no no no big no but then i hared his voice in my head his velvet voice so soft and gentle and even more so when he was cross "Bella go inside this instant no good will come of this do you hear me" he said, almost growling but to me it was the most soothing sound their could be and with that i had made up my mind.

"Yer i would love to" i said, to Collin batting my eye lashes for added effect. It worked because both of then had big grins plastered across their face.

After that we just talked about different things and when they had offered me a cig i was about to decline the offer when i heard his voice which made me more eager to do the things he said no to. It made me feel like a naughty child in a way doing the exact opposite their parents tell them. I was cuddled up to Collin he had his arms wrapped around my waist and his hands resting on my arse when he had made the move i had felt guilty straight away but then i thought he probably would not even remember to night the amount he had been drinking i had lost count.

"Bella i was wonderingto you want to go dance" he asked, and with that he had taken my hand and staggered towards the backdoor heading for the living room. At first i thought the only reason he was holding me was to steady himself untilhe leaned his head towards mine and then locked his mouth on to mine gently. I put my hands on to his chestto push him away then i notice the the hard muscular body my hands were touching and changed my mind quickly and started to react to the mouth moving on top of mine.

Once our mouths where unlocked again both taking a gasp of air a sudden rush came over me out of nowhere. I grabbed Collins arm and started dragging him down Kim's hallway in search i continued dragging him along untili found what i was looking for. With that i push his muscular chest with my hands and a big grin entered his russetcoloured skin. I new then we where both on the same page thank god.

With that all Collin mumbled was "Really" and i didn't even reply not with words at least and then our mouths became locked once again. Pushing our bodies closer to each other Collin shut the door with his leg and then that was that. All the time his hands where touching my body all i could think of was Ed argh my stomach i flinched back but Collin didn't even realise. The only person i could think about was not the persons who's hands where all over me. The only voice i could hear all night was his screaming, shouting, growling in his wonderful velvet voice and because of this voice it made me more determined to carry on with Collin. All the while these thoughts where going through my head, Collin never even notice his hands against my body pulling me towards the bed and lifting me with ease. He then mumbled something into my ear even though i did not hear i just nodded with that he was gone then came back with a huge grin on his face then i had a feeling what i had just agreed to and with that i hared Edwards velvet voice scream "NO." Then i made my mind up.

The next morning i was woke up my the wrong angles the sun was shinning in from. Then my head started rushing every thing started to haze in things that i had completely forgotten about. Then i just gasped realising i was not in a bed on my on. Then i felt his snores come to a stuttering stop then his huge man like hands rub up from the bottom of my leg brushing all the way up to the top of my thighs then he moved his body so his face was boring in to mine his huge black eyes staring at me. Then his face had a huge smile dance upon it.

Then i thought to myself although it sounds sick and twisted and i would never tell anybody this because they would think i was mental which i probablywas hearing voices or voice. I think me and Collin where some what happy both been used me using him for the reaction i got by well you no who even if it was just in my head and then Collin using me well for my body i think even though he could probablyany girl he wanted just with the click of his finger's any of the boys in the pack could. The pack, it hit me the pack Jared, Sam, Jacob oh my god Jacob what was he going to say what was he going to think i new then i had to tell him before Collin phased.

"Collin, Collin are you a wake" i asked, trying to make my voice sound as calm as possible.

"Hi sexy last night was am" he said, but i cut him of before he could finish.

"Yes i know" i agreed not wanting to hurt his feeling's "But Collin what about when you phase your thoughts. What are we going to do" i babbled.

"Oh" Collin said, looking as worried as i felt.

"So" i prompted.

"I think its best if we let them know first instead of then just images from my mind and boy where they good images" he said, smiling i just held back a shiver and just nodded in agreement and started to get out of bed fumbling for my clothes trying not to show any skin for Collin to start drooling over again like a big dog.

Once we where both decent we snook out of the room trying to avoid anyone. Then we made our way to Emily's where we new everyone would be having breakfast. When we got to the door my hands where shaking then i felt them been cradled my Collin huge masculine hands and i didn't feel comforted but flt some what a little more at ease. Once we entered then small house we saw everyone there all around the table eating what looked like eggs while Emily was at the stove. I then felt every ones eyes zero into mine and Collins hands. Out of nowhere a chair flew up in to the air only then did i realise the chair belonged to Jacob who was now just standing inches away from my face his whole body frame quiveringthen his body bolted for the door and so did Collin's. My whole body wanted to run after them both screaming "No" but some how my feet stayed supper glued to the floor even though i new what would happen someone would get hurt either my best friend or my new lover.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's pov

The last thing i remembered was both Collin and Jacob bolting for the door there body's quivering violently then hearing ripping noises coming for Emily's back yard then it went black.

Once i had recovered form my blackout all the images from the last five minuets before the blackout came flooding back making me jump up panicking. My head was spinning all i cared about was my Jacob and strangely my Collin as well. Emily was sitting next to me rubbing soothing circles in to the back of my head and trying to sooth me with her wise words yet all i could hear was mumblings. All my thoughts where of Jacob and Collin were where they how are they what had happened. Then i had a sudden twinging feeling in my stomach stabbing over and over again i had to know i had to ask yes i had to ask.

"Erm Emilly hows" i stuttered, then i broke down not able to carry on i just sat sobbing.

"Bella their fine their in the back yard talking Bella just talking in human form their okay promise" she said, smiling gently her scared face looked so soothing i believed her and my pulse rate started lowering to a normal rate.

"Emily can i see him i mean them please" i said, begging with eyes all i wanted to see for myself. I just had to.

"Sure Bella its just them two and Sam and don't worry Collin's explained everything" she said whispering at the end so me to barley able to hear.  
When i walked outside i suddenly felt awful i wanted to crawl up in to a ball and hide in a corner. Then i saw them both myself and i suddenly felt relieved and let out a loud deep breath. I smiled at them both when their heads focused in on my direction. Then Collin started to move and started to move towards me and took my hand and i felt a tingling feeling down my spine the sudden sensation shocked me i wasn't expecting that feeling to hit me.

"Hi Bella how are you" he said, whispering in to my ear.

"Hi Collin" i said, as soon as i mentioned his name my voice started to quiver and the sudden sensation hut me again. Then before i new what was happening an electrical current was running through my body and just like the night before me and Collin once again found our lips locked. The moment felt like a life time a funnalyenough felt well sort of natural as strange as it sounds it did. We where both together for that moment then we both hared someone clearing their throat are heads whipped round at the same time to find Jacob towering over both of us his deep black eyes look blank just glaring.

"Erm Bell's we need to talk" he said, his deep russet voice sounded concerned and he was fidgeting with his hands i wasn't sure what expect but it certainly wasn't this my heart started to beat faster.

"Yer okay" i said, to scared to ask anything like why or anything else.

"Okay so Collin could you please five minutes tops please man" he said, his voice sounded more calmer then before. I just stared at Collin begging with my eyes for him to stay with me and i could see in his face he was in to minds weather he should or not but in the end he left and went back into Emily's house.

Then i new that all the questions were going to start and as soon as i thought about it i was right Jacob started.

"So Bella you and Collin then" he said.

"No, i mean i don't know, am not sure, maybe" i said, knowing i should have just left the answer at a no.

"Well Bella is it yes or no i don't think it rocket science do you? Your either with him or not" He said, his voice getting louder and more aggressive as he went on i could see his hands started to violently shake. Then i started to hear Ed argh my stomach i mean his voice again saying "Bella back away Bella werewolves are dangerous back away" his velvet voice growled. I did as the voice in my head told me to i took a step back.

"Jake i don't really no it sort of just happened" i said,my voice was shaking.

"What Bella you make a habit of things just happening" he snapped.

"What are you trying to say Jacob, if you wanted to say something go a head and say it" i shouted, every part of my body no longer feared Jacob i was so angry at him i could have spat at his. The rage boiling over inside me.

He took a step back obviously realising i was in no mood to me messed about with "Bella you no i didn't mean it am sorry really i am i don't know why i said that well i suppose i do really it's because well Bell's i suppose I'm jealous because well you no how i feel about you and then just seeing you and him together and then seeing what happened in his mind every single detail it was just way to much for me to handle." Then he took a deep breath out then his face slightly relaxed. "So Bell's friends am sorry. So your dating a dog now jeez Bell's you sure no how to pick em i mean first a leach then a dog" he said, a smile spreader across his face and i felt relieved.

After that everyone seemed to be acting normal again as we al sat outside at Emily's. Emily and Sam where together the rest of the pack where talking together then there was me and Collin as i sat on his lap staring in to each others eyes and for that moment i felt quite happy. The day continued like that apart from a few comments about my outfit and how i was a dirty stop out and a few odd looks when i asked for a cig it was okay and Emilydid help me out with the whole outfit by offering me a less reveling outfit for me to borrow which i was quite thankful for. As much as i loved having seven hormoneal teenage werewolves staring at my chest instead of my face i was still quite grateful.

After it had gotten dark i decided to call Charlie and let him know i was okay and made a decision to tell a little white lie that i was staying at Kim's house for the night then going shopping the next day so that i would be out all day which meant that me and Collin would have the whole night and day to our selves with out any interruptions. Collin had also told me he had a few things he needed to tell me before other people let me no which made me slightly worried but he promised that it was nothing so i believed him.

PLEASE REVEIW SO I KNOW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY OR NOT IF YOU DON'T I WILL NOT KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE MORE. I REALLY WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT THANK YOU AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME IT WOULD BE A BIG HELP THENK YOU. AND REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW OR I CANT WRITE ANYMORE TO THIS STORY.


End file.
